Mira's Diary: Her Thoughts and Rantings
by MiraElizabeth
Summary: Mira voicing her thoughts and opinions on being a Ranger and other parts of her life. *More has been added*
1. Default Chapter

Mira's Diary: Her Thoughts and Rantings   
By: Elizabeth  
  
Author's note: Just a little thing I wrote and it takes place a couple of weeks after the formation of Team Lightyear. It just Mira's thoughts and frustrations. I may do more of these, I haven't decided yet. But this one was kind of fun to write.  
  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
First, let me say this: My team consists of nothing but nutcases! I must have been drunk when I agreed to join the team. If I had known that I would be paired with those three, I would have stayed at home on Tangea. At least there I was not getting my sanity tested on a regular basis.   
Don't get me wrong, when Buzz chose me to join his team, I was thrilled. Imagine working with Star Command's finest ranger! It would be exciting and not to mention helpful for my career. My God, was I mistaken. The man gives me a headache sometimes. Buzz is so full of himself and being a ranger that it is scary. Talk about an ego! And so condescending at times. Just because this is my first year out of the Academy does not mean that I don't understand anything. I was the top graduate of my Academy class for crying out loud.   
And I wish he would lay off the "Princess" stuff. Actually all three of them need to stop it. Booster kept calling me "Your Highness" and Buzz kept calling me "Princess" today. Those are not my name. MY NAME IS MIRA!!!! MIRA!!! M-I-R-A!! HOW DIFFICULT IS THAT?!  
Speaking of Booster, he's sweet but he goes a little overboard with his adoration of Buzz. I could have strangled him on patrol today. He's prattling off story after story about Buzz's heroics. About drove me up the wall. But all in all, Booster is probably the only member of my team who doesn't cause me much stress.   
And the robot, XR, is just completely crazy. Buzz told me XR was completely different before he had to by rebuilt by the LGM's after Warp Darkmatter blew him up. He apparently was nothing like the girl-crazy, sexist, sarcastic chunk of metal he is now. When the LGM's were rebuilding him, did they accidentally put in an overactive lust chip? I honestly would like to know cause he tries to hit on me all the time. And if he isn't hitting on me, then it is some bimbo somewhere else.  
But I am sure that the three of them are thinking not so nice things about me. Stuck-up, spoiled Princess comes to mind. Unfriendly, temperamental bi-…okay, maybe I do have a bit of an attitude. But you have to if you're a woman in this business. You have to be able to handle the same stuff as the boys. It's harder if you're a girl and even harder if you're a member of royalty. It's like you have to doubly prove to everyone that you can do it.   
I'll write more later. I have to report for duty.  
  
  



	2. more entries

Dear Diary,  
  
Had a day off today so Buzz suggested that we do something together as a team and get to know each other a little bit better. It seemed like an okay idea providing that we did something fun. Booster suggested that we go to this park on Capital planet and spend the day there and we all agreed. It was a nice, warm sunny day and I could lay out and get some sun and XR was happy cause there would probably be an abundance of bimbos in skimpy outfits to stare at.  
What I wore was a big mistake though. I decided that since we were going to the park and spending the day in the sun, I was going to show a little skin and get some color. I mean I wasn't running around half-naked or anything, it was just a halter-top and a pair of shorts, but the way my three teammates kept staring at me you'd think I was naked. Ugh, the price of working with all guys. I swear all three of them were totally checking me out. Not that I am not used to guys staring at me. I run around in a tight space suit all day for crying out loud and it certainly doesn't leave much to the imagination. I sometimes hate that thing. It's hard to hide the effects of three bowls of pudding in that space suit.  
Speaking of pudding, I wonder if...no...I better stop.   
  
Dear Diary,  
  
I got into another argument with Father today. I don't even know why I bother talking to him. He doesn't understand me at all. He thinks I am making a big mistake by being a ranger. That I will disgrace him, the family, and all of Tangea. He's really hurting me with this. I didn't want to admit it, but it's true. I talked about this with Buzz today. He's not all that bad, really. All three of my teammates are kind of growing on me, I guess.  
I guess like every child, I just need my parent's approval and support. I never knew my mother, so it's just been me and Dad for as long as I can remember. And as much as I hate to say it, his opinion means a lot to me. And like I said before, he thinks I am making a huge mistake. That hurts. It hurts a lot. He refused to come to the Academy graduation, my proudest moment. I still haven't forgiven him for that.  
I know Father loves me, but still just once I would like to hear him say: "Mira, I am so proud of you." But I probably have a better chance of being turned into a slug-beast before hearing that.  
But on a lighter note, we were gathering energy readings from Zeta 4 and one of the local kids asked me if Buzz was my boyfriend. I nearly died laughing. Me and Buzz. That's a good one. Besides I highly doubt Buzz would ever date someone within Star Command strictly because he would view it as unprofessional. But I think it would be even more so with me cause we're on the same team. But Buzz is becoming a good friend and I think it's going to stay that way.   
I am so hungry, I better go grab something to eat before all the cafeteria has left is meatloaf. Gross!  



	3. Another Entry

Mira's Diary

Mira's Diary

By: Mira Elizabeth

Author's Note:I've decided to use some of the episodes as experiences for Mira to retell and comment on in her diary.

Dear Diary,

Okay, I gotta say this, today was just odd.We were at Cosmo's and Sally, the new waitress, was totally hitting on Buzz (and of course he was totally clueless, as usual).Anyway, all of these asteroids starting heading toward the station and every time we would blow one up, more would come.So Buzz and XR used one of 42's engines to blow up a really big one and then they went off to find out why the asteroids seemed to only head in the direction of the station.

Well, they left Booster and I with 42.Somehow the LGMs managed to protect the station using some sort of force field.It gave them a little protection, but not much.The Commander wanted us to help them make sure everyone could evacuate and so Booster opened his big mouth and told the Commander I had a plan (which I did, but still…).I explained it to Commander Nebula and made a complete idiot out of myself (with no help from Booster and his comment about caramel corn). 

Booster and I left 42 to put my plan into action and we started welding the asteroids together (they were kind of sticking to the force field) and when we had it stable enough they were able to disarm the force field long enough to get some of the ships out.

While we were doing that, apparently Buzz was playing kissy-face with the cause of our asteroid problem.Some woman named Gravitina, who XR said had a head the size of Saturn and calls herself "the Mistress of Mass," has gravitational powers and was using that power to make asteroids hit the station.

Buzz, from what I understand, made quite and impression on her and she flirted with him non-stop.Well apparently at some point she got fed up with Buzz not reciprocating those feelings and he and XR wound up in this woman's dungeon (who the hell uses dungeons anymore?This isn't the dark ages.) Buzz told me to get them out of there XR wrote her a love letter complete with Buzz's name signed at the bottom and she went all to pieces.Then our robot of love dressed Buzz up for a date with Gravitina and he was apparently a cold fish and she got very annoyed.But Buzz finally realized to keep her from obliterating the station, he was going to have to bite the bullet and just plant one on her.And he did.XR said it was a big, long smooch and she just about fainted with sheer happiness.

Well that saved Star Command.I know, how cliché.A kiss saves the day.I didn't think Buzz had it in him.He's so wrapped up in being a space ranger I didn't think he even knew how to kiss a woman.It was just weird.Anyway, we ended up back at Cosmo's again after everything was all over and XR kept telling Booster and I that he could help us in the love department.Yeah right, as if I need any help with that, I get hit on and stared at all the time thanks to this space suit.XR says it's because I'm cute and the best-looking woman in Star Command (I would never let him know this, but I think he's sweet for saying it).Well, XR's love lessons didn't seem to be too helpful for Buzz because when Sally came by to take our order, all he could do was blush and stammer out his order.Oh well, maybe he'll get it right one day.

Oops…gotta run.It's my turn to clean out 42 before the next mission.Yuck.This is going to be disgusting.


	4. Another entry

Diary of Mira Nova  
  
By: Mira Elizabeth  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
We were on assignment today on Trade World doing some undercover work. We were trying to break up a group that dealt in stolen robot parts. I really hate Trade World. The place is just awful. But we were heading back to the ship after finishing the assignment and I noticed the young mother and her little girl. I couldn't help watching them. They were so happy and I was so envious.  
  
It got me thinking about my own mother. I've been thinking about her a lot lately. I miss her. There is so much about her I don't remember, but I do have a few memories of her.  
  
Once when I was little, I got into momma's make-up and I put it on my face. She laughed when she caught me and picked me up and swung me around. I remember her laugh. It was so light, so wonderful. Like music. Like a tune you don't want to ever forget. She told me I was beautiful. She sat me down and brushed my hair from my face and told me I was her beautiful girl.  
  
Father said she loved me more than anything. That I was her pride and joy. That I was the love of her life. He thinks I was too young to remember her. But I do remember her. The way she moved, the way she smelled. Like flowers. I remember the flower smell that always lingered when she left my room.  
  
I miss her. I wonder if she sees me. I wonder if she is proud of me. Sometimes I can feel her near, like she is sitting next to me. Keeping watch over me.  
  
The lady and her daughter got me thinking about my own future. Do I want to have children? Do I want to be a mother? I'd have to say that the answer is yes I do. I want to be a mother. I think I would be a good one. I want to have a child of my own. But right now while I am a ranger it is impossible. I love being a ranger. I am not sorry I joined the service, but I know I will not be able to do the rangers forever. I will have to take my place as Queen of Tangea. I know that. There is no getting away from it. I know one day I will be married and have children. I can see that for myself.  
  
I do have to admit that lately I have been so lonely. Even though I am surrounded by my teammates and friends, I want some romance in my life. Someone to love me and for me to fall in love with. If the rest of my team read this they would probably fall over dead. It would shock them. I don't think any of them can picture me falling in love. Honestly I don't even think they realize I am a woman. Okay, maybe XR does, I give you that.  
  
I'm going to sound cheesy here, but I want to be swept off of my feet. Romanced like those women in those stupid romance novels I read sometimes. Maybe I'm just being stupid. Maybe Mira Nova, Princess of Tangea and Space Ranger isn't supposed to have that.  
  
Life is moving so quickly. I was sitting at my desk earlier today after getting back from Trade World, watching a spider crawl across a pile of paperwork I was supposed to be working on. I watched it for a few minutes and then I squished it. I don't know why really. It annoyed me. I hate those ugly little things. But it did make me think about how one moment life is there and then one moment it isn't.  
  
We have to face that everyday being rangers. Life being gone in an instant. I don't know. Look at me, I'm rambling. I need to eat. I'll write more later. 


End file.
